outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Gray/Dialogues
Please Blake. * Where are you? * I'm scared. * He's coming. * AH! HE'S HERE! GET AWAY! FAST AAHHH! * We're not alone here. * No! No! Please! * O be careful little eyes what you see, O be careful little eyes what you see. * There's a Father up above * And He's looking down in love * So be careful little eyes what you see. * O be careful little hands what you do, O be careful little hands what you do. * There's a Father up above * And He's looking down in love * So be careful little hands what you do. * O be careful little mouth what you say, O be careful little mouth what you say. * There's a Father up above * And He's looking down in love * So be careful little mouth what you say. * Don't let this happen. * Please. * Blake. * This way, Blake. * HE'S COMING! * You're not alone here. * Come here. * Quick. * The day is done; O God the Son... * Look down upon Thy little one... * O Light of light, Keep me this night... * And shed round me Thy presence bright... * I need not fear If Thou art near... * Thou art my Savior, kind and dear. * Quick! * ... GET AWAY FROM ME! * Just leave me alone... Leave me alone... Please. * PLEASE BLAKE! * Ha-ah! I'm beating you. * You have to tell me. * Not unless you answer. * Fine. Then you have to give up. * If you say I win I'll let you up. * You have to say it. * You're such a push-over, Blake. * I don't know why you have to be so precious about it. * I asked first. * So? * Nerd. * You are. * Maybe... I don't know. * I just wanted to know. * I know. * You think your parents are home yet? * You think I could... come over? * Why what? * I don't know... * Oh! Sorry. We... * I'm sorry, Father Loutermilch. * ... Blake? * Just stay with me. * No! please... * Don't go. * Stay. I want you to stay. * Don't. Don't. * Help me! Blake! Blake! * No! No! NO! No! * Help! Somebody! Help me! * Help... Help me! * Get away from me, please! GET AWAY! * Just leave me alone!... * So. Lynn said you haven't even kissed her yet. * Like in Beauty And The Beast. * Uh-huh. * Okay. * So. Like... is she your girlfriend? * Tell me or else. * I got you again. * Ahah! Hey Blake! Haha! * Ahah! Try to find me. Ahah! * Aha- I'm over here, ahaha! * This way Blake- Hahihihi! * Don't worry. * I'll never let you go. * You never let me go. * Now the light has gone away. Savior, listen while I pray. Begging Thee to watch and keep and to send me quietly to sleep. * Watchful Savior, wash away. All I've been wrong today. Help me every day to be gentle. Gentle more like Thee. Category:Dialogues